Harry Potter and the Other Malfoy
by eddiduck95
Summary: When Draco's twin comes to Hogwarts for their fifth year will Harry see Sasha or a Malfoy? When he faces Voldemort what will he be fighting for; revenge, peace or love? Takes place instead of Order of the Phoenix.
1. Home Is Where The Heart Is?

**Chapter 1: Coming Home**

**Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Landing with a jolt I looked around to see my childhood home, the extravagant sprawling manor that had been in my family for generations. The three storey house was surrounded by giant stone walls though those alone did not keep out intruders. Ancient spells and wards prevented entry to anyone that was not of Malfoy blood, or anyone unaccompanied by a member of the family.

Striding forwards the wrought iron gates swung open to reveal the sweeping driveway that was rarely used. Behind me my trunk was levitated and began to hover up towards my bedroom window where I knew it would land within and be unpacked by a house elf by the time I made my way upstairs.

Pausing to collect my thoughts I waved my wand without sounding the incantation as I was a master at non-verbal spells, similarly I had yet to struggle with any aspect of the magic taught in my five years at the Durmstrang Institute.

The effect of my spell caused the sky to blacken and thunder and lightning began to strike behind me. In my opinion it created a nice dramatic background for me to make my entrance.

Before I had a chance to place a hand on the ancient door handle it was thrown open to reveal a terrified looking house elf who had obviously been alerted to my presence. Clad only in a ragged dish towel worn in the style of a Roman toga it ushered me down the hallway and towards my father's study.

With a glare from me it quickly scurried away in the direction of the kitchen without a noise, more than anything I hated to be announced as I walked into a room. Once again noting my location I smirked to myself and thought 'Ah this should be interesting.' The elf obviously had prior instructions as to where to bring me and I had an inkling as to why.

Pushing open the heavy oak door I caught a glimpse of the panelled walls, thick drapes and deep-pile carpet before seeing my father's thunderous expression.

Sensing that it wasn't the right time to make a witty remark about the similarity between his face and my newly created weather I walked gracefully to the chair on the opposite side of his desk, sat down and crossed my legs over each other. Looking up I displayed the fake angelic smile that I had perfected and greeted him.

'Hello Father, you look awfully irate tonight. Is there a particular reason for that, Draco perhaps? Did he break your Pensive again? Or wait was it the Vanishing Cabinet this time? Or maybe-'

His hand slapped down onto the polished mahogany of the desk and I realized he wasn't in the mood for my sarcasm. If anyone else had spoken to him in this manner they would be writhing on the floor under the effects of the Cruciatus curse. However I had always been able to get away with more than Draco by simply spending my childhood pretending to idolise my father.

'Where have you been? I've spoken to Igor and he told me that the school year finished four days ago. Don't even try and lie because I will be able to tell.'

Weighing up my options and deciding it truly wasn't worth the hassle of coming up with an excuse that was plausible, let alone one that my father would actually believe.

'I went to visit Viktor and his family. Did you know they have a castle in Bulgaria, it's practically medieval but the architecture is superb?'

Another withering glare from my father was sent in my direction and I faltered midway through my speech.

When he spoke it was a finality that I recognised from my younger years, the tone of voice he used when he was forbidding me to do something, such as playing with the nearest wizarding family because they were not of pureblood descent. The look in his eyes resembled the one that appeared when he was attending a Death Eater meeting or speaking about the Dark Lord with Aunt Bella and Uncle Rodolphus.

'Listen to me Sasha Elladora Malfoy because I will not be repeating it. You will not disappear with my permission, you will not associate with any people that I deem unsuitable and finally you will not be returning to Durmstrang next year. Instead you will transfer to Hogwarts where your brother will report to me on your behaviour. Is that understood?'

'Fine.' Shoving back my chair I stormed towards the door muttering under my breath.

'Sie sind ein bastard. Wer gab Ihnen das Recht, mich zu steuern?' (Translation: You bastard, who gave you the right to control me?) After attending school in Northern Europe for many years speaking German had become almost second nature to me. It also gave me the advantage of speaking a language my father did not, and therefore the ability to curse at him without his knowledge.

Slamming the door as I exited the room I noticed Draco, my twin brother, leaning against the opposite wall smirking the infamous Malfoy smirk. Echoing his expression I greeted him with the nickname I had created when I learnt that in fourth year a teacher had transformed him into a ferret.

'Hey Ferret.' Pausing to flick my wand in the direction of the study door I charmed it to slam into my father as he left the room. Turning back to my brother I began to hassle him about a portion of the lecture my father had just given me.

'You're going to report to him on my behaviour, are you,' I said mimicking my father's patronising voice. Jokingly he held up his hands in surrender.

'You now it wasn't my idea, Sasha. As long as you're discreet about whatever you do, he'll never find out. You know I'm no good at Occlumency so just don't let me know what you're up to, ok?'

'I suppose so.' I replied grudgingly. 'Hey have you seen Mum anywhere, when she wrote to me she said she had a surprise for me.' I brightened instantly at the thought of a present and dashed off in the direction Draco pointed me, towards the first floor drawing room.

I entered through the double doors and found her sat on a plush, velvet sofa going over the plans for her next ball, no doubt in aid of some ridiculous charity like Save the Purebloods. Although my mother was not as obsessed about heritage and bloodlines as my father she would openly admit that her pureblood background from the Black family made her proud.

Rushing towards her I kissed her briefly on the cheek and then garbled 'What's my surprise, what's my surprise?'

She laughed lightly, no doubt at the sight of me bouncing on the balls of my feet like a child on Christmas morning. My mother loved to spoil me with gifts; no doubt she lacked female company these past few years.

Father was an uptight git, Draco had to pretend to idolise him for some reason he would not explain and I avoided this house as much as possible, preferring to vacation with friends and inevitably causing trouble with my father. This latest outburst from him was probably another attempt to control my 'rebellion'.

'Hello to you too darling.' She gracefully pulled a small jewellery case from her designer bag lying next to her and handed it to me.

Wrenching it open I found an ornate silver ring studded with different sized emeralds, a startling, vivid green in colour. Seeing the relevance of the colour choices, Slytherin house colours, I knew my mother was trying to make my transition from Durmstrang to Hogwarts as easy as possible.

**AN: Any good? Review and let me know if I should continue.**

**Next chapter: Welcome to Hogwarts**


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**AN: So sorry about the mix up but I posted Chapter 3 as Chapter 2, pointed out by actorgirl21. So here is the original Chapter 2.**

The summer seemed to fly by and before I knew it I was standing on the legendary platform 9 and 3/4. I had spent the summer playing wizard chess with Draco, as well as practicing our Quidditch skills on the pitch Father had given us for our tenth birthday. Draco thought I was well above the level of the current Slytherin chasers and would definitely be playing on the Slytherin team this year.

He had filled me in on all the details about the life at Hogwarts; which teachers to suck up to, where the hidden corridors and trick steps were, how to get around the castle and who to avoid. He seemed quite insistent that I avoid the 'Golden Trio' especially one Hermione Granger, who he repeatedly referred to as the Mudblood. Being more open minded than my brother I decided to reserve judgement on everyone until I met them.

Returning to the here and now I saw Father and Draco talking and it looked as if Father was reminding Draco to spy on me for him. Turning to my mum I hugged her and whispered to her so that my father could not hear.

"This year should be quite interesting, how much do you want to bet that I can wind Father up more than Draco ever has?"

"Sasha," my mum chided gently, "Try and be good. I don't want to have to scrape your Father off the ceiling when he gets a letter telling him you've been found in a broom cupboard wearing only your underwear with a prefect again."

"Thanks for reminding me I'd completely forgotten about that." I laughed, but my mind was already working out the logistics of such a plan.

A sudden blast of steam echoed around the platform as I said a final goodbye to my parents, a hug for my mum and a cold kiss on the cheek for my father. The whistle blew and Draco nudged me in the ribs playfully.

"Come on, sis. We need to find a compartment before they all fill up." We heaved our trunks onto the train, or rather Draco did. Even if I was wearing muggle clothes I still wasn't going to risk them being ruined or torn by over exerting myself. Of course, I just told Draco that a Malfoy woman should not been seen heaving gigantic trunks around.

My clothes consisted of a baby doll dress that skimmed the top of my knees and was fashioned from a light green silk, a present from my godfather who was coincidentally the potions master at Hogwarts. Paired with my standard shoes- black pumps with a stiletto heel- the overall image suggested sweet and innocent with a dangerous edge.

Ahead of me Draco pulled open a sliding door and we entered a compartment about midway down the burgundy steam train. Within sat four people that I recognized vaguely from photographs or events we had held at the manor. Pulling me to his side Draco began to make introductions.

"Everyone this is my sister, Sasha. Sasha this is Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe." He gestured to everyone as he said their name and I detected a slight hint of disgust as he mentioned the last two. I could understand that as they looked like a pair of gorillas who were already stuffing their faces with Chocolate Frogs, despite it being only 11 o'clock in the morning.

I took a seat next to Pansy and we began to talk about random things; beauty charms, clothing stores and the best places for certain activities at Hogwarts. From what I understood Blaise and she were an item and she had some great advice as to the best broom cupboards.

I could tell Pansy and I would get on well as the time on the train seemed to pass remarkably quickly, interrupted only by a food trolley making its way down the train and the announcement that we were nearing Hogwarts.

This was our cue to change into the school uniform that consisted of a black skirt, white blouse, black sweater, black robes and a tie which would transform into the colours of your house.

Of course I had magically altered my uniform to make the skirt a few inches higher and the blouse and sweater a lot more fitted. I left my shoes the same as I had multiple pairs and the tap of the heel on floor always reassured me and ascertained my confidence. The tie was folded in my pocket as I had not yet been assigned to a house. However it was generally assumed that I would be in Slytherin, as every single member of my family had been, apart from some second cousins that had been disowned on my mother's side.

The train pulled up at Hogsmeade, which I recognised from visiting The Three Broomsticks with Draco once. Once I had disembarked the group of us walked to a carriage that seemed to be enchanted to move by itself. Apparently the luggage was left to be brought up to the dormitories separately.

Shortly we arrived at the large doors of the castle. Exiting the carriage climbed the steps flanked by Draco and Pansy. I noticed quite a few glances coming my way, mostly from admiring boys and jealous girls, and I stood up a little straighter improving my already perfect posture. After all it is general knowledge that I thrive on attention, as does Draco.

A witch with black hair pulled back into a harsh bun and wearing a multitude of tartan plaids incorporated into her robes approached us. Draco kissed me briefly on the cheek and whispered in my ear.

"I'll see you later. Don't worry, the Sorting is just a formality, you will definitely be a Slytherin, it's in our blood."

The witch spoke with a slight Scottish accent. 'You must be Miss Malfoy. My name is Professor McGonagall, teacher of Transfiguration, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress. I must say Miss Malfoy after looking at your school records you look like an excellent pupil; I look forward to teaching you. If you'd like to follow me we will now enter the Grand Hall with the first years for the Sorting and the Welcome feast.

**AN: A short chapter but the next chapter should be much longer. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Next Chapter: The Sorting (HPOV)**


	3. Another Malfoy?

**Chapter 3: The Sorting**

**Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling**

**AN: This chapter has to be dedicated to Skizzorsaregangsta who pointed out a major grammar error. I know I promised a long chapter but evidently I lied. Sorry.**

**HPOV**

As we entered the Great Hall we passed the usual gaggle of first years, all clothed in their over sized uniforms. However one girl stood out amongst them. She was taller and had long, silver blonde hair that was carefully arranged into subtle waves. Her colouring reminded me of Fleur Delacour and I wondered if this new girl had any relation to a Veela.

Her uniform fitted her body like a glove, accentuating her best features. I couldn't help but let my eyes roam down her body, noting her long legs emphasized by the three inch heels she wore.

Obviously this girl was no first year, I turned to Ron and Hermione who may have some idea as to who she was because of the prefect meeting they had attended.

"Hey does either of you two know who that girl is over there? She doesn't look like a first year."

Ron, startled out of his thoughts, no doubt about the food for the feast, said "Oh yeah, the Head Girl said something about a new girl in our year."

"Ok, thanks." I attempted to sound nonchalant; it seemed to work but Ron was distracted. As we sat down at our usual places on the Gryffindor table the new pupils filed into the hall behind Professor McGonagall and stood down the side of the room, waiting to be sorted.

Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat to catch the attention of everyone in the hall. When we were all silent he began his usual speech of unity between the houses and the new rules dreamt up by Filch. Next on his list of notices was his explanation of this year's unorthodox sorting.

"This year we have not only the new first years to sort but also a fifth year that has transferred from the Durmstrang Institute. Many of you will remember the representatives that came from Durmstrang to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. I would like you all to be as accommodating towards her as you were to each other in your first year, and now without further ado on with the sorting."

He sat and McGonagall began to read the long list of names. Among others Abercrombie, Euan; Stimpson, Patricia and Towler, Kenneth were sorted into Gryffindor. I clapped and cheered along with the rest of the house but I was still intrigued by the new fifth year.

After Lovejoy, Katherine had been sorted into Hufflepuff Malfoy, Sasha was called. Glancing at Hermione and Ron in shock I thought to myself 'I didn't know Malfoy had a younger sibling or maybe it is a cousin of his.'

When I looked up at the teacher's table I did a double take as the new girl in our year perched gracefully on the stool. Just as it had with Malfoy all those years ago the hat screamed 'SLYTHERIN' as soon as it touched her head.

I followed her with my eyes as she made her way to the correct house table, noticing the way she seemed to flirt with most of the boys she passes. She sat down in the middle of Malfoy's usual cronies; Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle.

Deciding it was now taboo to think of her as attractive I turned back to Neville and continued to discuss his latest plant he had received from his Great Uncle Algie.

**Next Chapter: Lessons**


	4. Nice Speaking To You

**Chapter 4: Nice Speaking To You**

**Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**AN: Anyone who finds any mistakes please mention it in a review as it would be greatly appreciated.**

Looking around the dining hall that we had eaten in last night and were now breakfasting in I wondered what my first day of lessons would be like at Hogwarts. Already I was starting to see the differences between here and Durmstrang.

For a start it was a million degrees warmer in this castle and I was grateful not to have to wear the thick fur cloaks, no matter how soft they had felt against my skin. The Slytherin common room, however, reminded me of Durmstrang with its dark artefacts and dim lighting.

Someone passed me my timetable, and I compared it to Draco's as well as Pansy's and Blaise's. The latter two were quickly becoming my friends as well as Draco's and I could see why he liked to have them around. Today I had a range of subjects including Potions, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. "They shouldn't be too bad" I thought to myself.

Later on in the week I noted that I would have Defence against the Dark Arts where as at Durmstrang we had just learned The Dark Arts. Standing with the rest of the group I chatted with Blaise about what topics had been covered so far as we walked down to the dungeons where the Potions class was taken.

Lining up outside the door I noticed a clear segregation between the two houses that were in this lesson- Gryffindor that side and Slytherin this side. The door swung open and we filed into the classroom in silence. Uncle Severus, or Professor Snape as I should probably call him now, was clearly trying- and succeeding- to intimidate the majority of the students.

He went straight into the lesson after a short lecture on OWLs and the need to study hard; he was discussing a memory potion that I was sure we did not need even for NEWT level. His first question was relatively simple for someone who read above the required textbooks.

"What is a Jobberknoll and what part of it is a significant ingredient of a memory potion?"

I stuck up my hand and a collective gasp went around the dungeon. Looking around I saw another girl with her hand up. Still confused Pansy whispered in my ear "No-one has ever challenged Granger to a question."

"Oh", I thought, "That is why everyone is shocked."

At least I knew someone else in this school was on the same level as me, intellectually. Guessing Granger was the Hermione Granger Draco spoke about I decided he was definitely prejudiced, she seemed like quite a nice girl, intelligent at least.

"Yes Miss Malfoy, would you like to answer." Professor Snape looked at me and I thought I saw a faint flicker of pride in his eyes before they returned to his usual black emptiness.

Taking a deep breath I spouted the answer that I had memorized from a textbook Viktor had lent me while I was at Durmstrang.

"The Jobberknoll is a tiny, blue speckled bird that makes no sound until the moment of its death when it lets out a scream incorporating every sound it has ever heard. Its feathers are a main component of common memory potions."

I heard someone behind me snigger and mutter something along the lines of "Well she clearly doesn't need a memory potion; it sounds like she swallowed an encyclopaedia. Although she is well hot, I mean it's not like you would want to have a conversation with her, if you catch my drift."

Turning to glare at him and noticing Draco being restrained by Blaise, I was curious as to who would try and enrage my brother like that.

"Hey, who's that prick?" I nodded my head in his direction so Pansy would know who I meant.

"That" she said with contempt clear in her voice, "is Seamus Finnegan, Gryffindor, can't do a spell without blowing something up."

Smiling my thanks at her I decided to have a little fun with this Seamus to show him that no one messes with a Malfoy, and the best way to do that- rejection.

"Hey Pansy", I said making my voice a little louder so the majority of the class would be able to hear. "You know you were just saying he couldn't do magic to save his life, I've decided I like the intelligent kind of guy." I raised my eyebrows suggestively and added in a stage whisper, "I think it's something to do with them being more experienced, if you know what I mean."

Practically everyone in the class changed their expression at that moment. The majority started to laugh but Draco had a tortured kind of expression, no doubt having mental images of me in bed with 'an intelligent kind of guy.'

After that the lesson continued without incident though I did notice the majority of the boys giving me admiring glances.

The rest of the morning past with little excitement, apart from the mixture of admiring, disgusted and plain lustful looks I was getting. Next lesson was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, who was apparently very strict. Walking into the class, which we again shared with the Gryffindors, my first thought was that McGonagall could do with the number of my hair stylist.

The hour dragged as the Professor went over her expectations in the classroom, even though all the other students had already been here for four years. As everyone filed out to the next lesson I managed to tip my bag off the table and empty its contents onto the floor, ushering to Draco and Co. to carry on out of the door I began to shove everything back into my designer bag.

On my way out of the doorway I noticed Hermione Granger still at her desk. As I had always been a sociable person I veered towards her hoping to start a conversation with her.

"Hi," I called to her, "I'm Sasha, and I've heard that you're the cleverest witch in the year, it'd be nice to talk to you some time."

She barely even opened her mouth to reply before some ginger boy burst into the room and started shrieking at me.

"What the hell do you want, Malfoy."

He face looked like it was about to explode it was so red. I couldn't help smirking, he looked so hilarious. Unable to hold back my response I snapped back at him.

"Actually my name is Sasha, nice to meet you too."

Next thing I knew Draco came running in with a murderous expression on his face, just in time to hear the ginger's next words.

"You Death Eater scum are all the same. You think that your money and your looks and your blood supremacy beliefs make you so superior. Go to hell you-."

He never finished his sentence as Draco threw him against the wall in anger. However fun it would be to see Draco pulverise the moron who had dared to assume that I was a miniature version of my father I thought it would be best to intervene.

Flicking my wand in their direction they flew apart and I walked past them on the way to the door. Tossing my hair I turned back and said "Come on Draco, he's not worth it. Nice speaking to you Hermione."

**Next Chapter: Causing Trouble**

**AN: IMPORTANT!!! I hate to give ultimatums but...**

**10 reviews will get you the next chapter during the next week **

**20 reviews will get you the next chapter during the weekend (even though I have three essays to write for Monday).**

**30 reviews will get you the next chapter during the weekend and a special chapter, probably from when Draco and Sasha were children. If you have any ideas what you want this to be, tell me!!**


End file.
